


Midnight Cravings

by Saraste



Series: Holiday fics 2017 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Harry finds Draco at midnight.





	Midnight Cravings

Harry catches Draco in the act, still licking the spoon which has been in the gingerbread dough cooling overnight in the fridge.

 

‘Aha!’

 

Draco is all denial in the flickering light cast by a dancing ball of light above their heads, he licks one last time. ‘I wasn’t doing  _ anything!’ _

 

‘So I wouldn't find a dent in the dough?’

 

‘If you  _ did _ ,’ Draco insinuates himself into Harry’s arms, ‘I’ll have you know that I'm  _ allowed  _ my cravings.’

 

‘And that explains last year, too?’

 

‘Oh, do shut up.’

 

Harry does and keeps his silence, even if Draco’s lips tell his lie.

 


End file.
